supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshio and Satoko Samo meet the Spotlow-Garbiels
Transcript Nicole: "Toshio Samo and his mother were visited by the Spotlow-Garbiels." and his mother check the door Nicolette: "Is this Toshio?" and Satoko nod Satoko: "" (Translation: We are having sushi for dinner) Bridget: "Why sushi? But fish are friends." facepalms while groaning Frank: "Hi!" bows Frank: "Can he speak English?" Toshio: "" (Translation: I am Japanese) Satoko: "" (Translation: "Don't worry, Bridget, I'll see what we have for you.") Bridget: "It better be veggies." Satoko: "" (Translation: Fine then, if I have any, because we usually have fish, ramen, udon, oden, pickled yam) crouches down to Frank's height Satoko: "" (Translation: Keep in mind, Toshio's scowl is just apart of his personality due to a dark history) goes upstairs, and sits on his bed, staring at his Shadow plush Spotlow-Garbiel children come inside Toshio's room Toshio "" (Translation: Yes? and by the way, none of you can't read my AKIRA manga, without my mom's permission, She is overprotective of the books kept here, and refuses to let nayone touch them without permission) Watching Pokemon Toshio: "" (Translation: Mom! can we watch Pokemon on your laptop?, We want to watch Pokemon: The Series XY: can we?) Satoko: "" (Translation: Of course you can) Frank: "Arigatou Satoko!" Nicole: "And by that point, Frank and Toshio officially became best friends." Bridget: "Actually, I found out something after last month's PETA meeting at my school, Pokemon is bad and cruel, Pokemon teaches us it's okay to keep animals cramped, lonely, and not any chance of freedom, many people call the Pokemon cute, I call it cruelty, it teaches us those things and it says it's okay, but really it's not." Toshio: "" (Translation: And I found something more intresting, PETA kills one h*** of alot of f***ing house pets, we recently got a baby cat named Tokiko, which is a Japanese bobtail, and it was abandoned, and I took care of it, and they release animals that were bred at captivity, and they can't survive outside, they belong at home, and I know what they did, and what they really f***in' do, and they want to eliminate the following things, milk, meat, fish, housepets, anything Pokemon, Sonic, or Mario, circuses, fur, and zoos, you gotta be kidding!) Bridget: "I don't care! And besides, speak English!" Toshio: "" (Translation: Want me to kick your a**? I'm highly skilled in Japanese weaponary, and I got a katana, and I can't even speak English, you dumb s***! Don't tell me to speak English again or otherwise I'm gonna kick some a**!) Bridget: "Satoko! he's swearing! punish him!" stays still, on her laptop Satoko: "" (Translation: I don't mind my son swearing, just, go away, I'm talking to my boyfriend on Team Fortress 2) the cat rests on the couch while watching her master play TF2 and meows Satoko: "" (Translation: Tokiko! beware of this gothic-wannabe) meows Nicole: "According to Reiko, Tokiko, the Samo's family pet, enjoys watching Satoko play Team Fortress 2." Bridget: "Give me that cat, It needs to be free." Satoko: "" (Translation: NO! THIS CAT WAS BADLY INJURED AND NEARLY DIED! WE LOVE HER AS A MEMBER OF THE SHAKO LINE AND SHE'S WITH US!) Bridget: "We are against animals as pets!" clutches Tokiko Satoko: "" (Translation: No! PETA'S JUST GONNA KILL HER!) runs away with Tokiko Resturaunts Nicolette: "Which resturaunt should we eat out, Burger King, Wendy's, KFC?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Hmm, I hate American Resturaunts, they are sick and gross, I don't need to be tasting dead animals in my mouth) Nicolette: "Oh." Bridget: "Those resturants are slaughterhouses, and I don't suggest Papa John's, Domino's Pizza or Pizza Hut, which is also unhealthy." Satoko: "" (Translation: I'm gonna let Toshio choose this time) Toshio: "" (Translation: What about Wagamama! It's a Japanese Noodle Resturaunt, ain't it nice?) Satoko: "" (Translation: Nicolette, Wagamama is a Japanese Noodle Resturaunt that me and my son love) Bridget: "Why that? I want to try something healthier." Satoko: "" (Translation: It Toshio's decision, not yours, not every resturaunt trip can be the way you want it, not even a PETA member) Toshio: "" (Translation: And I like salad bars, but I don't go to them often, we have Japanese food resturaunts, isn't that enough?, and the decision is mine, I am the heir of the house of Samo, I'm rich, and I decide what are we doing, and did you know something? my ancestry on both side of my family began before 660 BC, we've seen the Jomon Period, We've seen WWI and WWII, we've seen everything, that ever happened in Japan) Nicole: "According to Reiko, Satoko and Toshio can become extremely Tsundere if you don't agree with them, which is a cold, hostile, yet warm character often used in maid cafe or shoujo anime, but not all Tsunderes are female, some of them can be male, and example are two males from Hetalia, and a few characters from Corpse Party." Bridget: "But why? I wanted to go to a restaurant that isn't a slaughterhouse at all." Toshio: "" (Translation: It's my choice, I got 4 words, shut the h*** up) Satoko: "" (Translation: Toshio, you can choose two toys for you to come with) Toshio: "" (Translation: My Fennekin and Shadow plush dolls!) rushes upstairs and comes down with a Fennekin and Shadow doll Satoko: "" (Translation: Now, let's get into the car, or limo) Bridget: "I'm not coming!" Satoko: "" (Translation: You do realize this is my mansion, and I decide who comes or not! get in the god**** limo!, or care for yourself, the guards and maids aren't going to care for you) Bridget: "NO!" Satoko (to Nicolette): "" (Translation: Nicolette, please tell Bridget to get in the limo by her full name. Thank you!) Nicolette: "Bridget Emily Spotlow Garbiel, get in the car, now." Bridget: "NO!" Satoko (to Nicolette) "" (Translation: David, if Bridget resists, punish her.) David: "Fine, Bridget. Don't. But this will be followed through in the Spotlow-Garbiel household." Bridget: "FINE!" reluctantly gets into the car along with Satoko and Nicolette Satoko: "" (Translation: Thank you! After that, we are going to the zoo, which Toshio decided, and a Nintendo convention, which I decided we'd go to, and I don't need to drive, I brought my laptop and my charger so I can play Team Fortress 2 until we get there!) Bridget: "Zoos are bad for animals." Toshio: "" (Translation: They're not, PETA IS LIES! ANIMALS CAN'T SURVIVE OUT OF CAPTIVITY!) Toshio and Frank play Nicole: "Frank and Toshio decided to play with eachother." Frank: "So Toshio, what is your favorite?" Toshio: "" (Translation: My Shadow doll, My Fennekin and Flareon dolls, and my Luigi doll, I have loads of plushies of video game characters, especially of the top three video game series, I love Mario, Sonic, and Pokemon, I also love manga and anime, my favorite Seinen manga is AKIRA, even though it didn't last very long, only one film, 2 dubs, and six manga volumes, but I enjoy every minute of it, the only manga genre my mom and I don't read is hentai, which contains pornographic content, after a bizzare incident at Christmas, my stepdad, got me a tablet and filled it with Pokemon and Digimon hentai, and Sonic hardcore vore pictures, I almost fainted after seeing them, since that day, mom keeps an eye on me when looking at pictures of certain Pokemon and Digimon on Google Images) Frank: "So read like every genre of manga? from Child to Teen-Youth to Adult?" Toshio: "" (Translation: Yes, I play Sonic, Pokemon, and Mario games) picks up his Kitsune Luigi and Tanooki Mario dolls and passes the Tanooki Mario to Frank Toshio: "" (Translation: I got an idea, let's play with the Kitsune Luigi and Tanooki Mario, feel free to use the other plush dolls If you want to add more) Frank: "Hide these toys from my sister, she says Mario is twice as cruel, because she thinks they are wearing fox and raccoon fur." Toshio: "" (Translation: That's bulls***!) Frank: "I know right?" Toshio: "" (Translation: Unfortunately, my room is Japanese manga-anime-video game themed, so if Bridget sees any doll in my room, especially my Pokemon and Sonic dolls, she'd take them away from me, and I don't want that) Nicole: "Then Bridget came into the room without knocking, which angers Toshio." storms into the room Toshio: "" (Translation: KNOCK ON THE GOD****ED DOOR!) Bridget: "Pokemon, Sonic, and Mario dolls?! NO! THESE PROMOTE ANIMAL SKINNING, ABUSE, AND VIOLENCE!" snatches the Kitsune Luigi and Tanooki Mario out of Toshio and Frank's arms, resepctively Toshio: "" (Translation: I DON'T CARE! GET THE F*** OUT MY ROOM!) Nicole: "Then Nicolette and David went upstairs to see what the ruckus was about." Nicolette: "What's that noise?" David: "Let's go upstairs." and David go upstairs David: "What's going on?" Toshio: "" (Translation: Tell the bizzare PETA member to give me back my Kitsune Luigi and Tanooki Mario!) David: "Bridget, just because you're a member of the PETA, doesn't mean you cannot let Toshio and Frank play Mario Brothers, now give them the toys back now, or we won't allow you to watch a DVD with the family," comes in Nicole: "Then Satoko came along to see the riot." Satoko: "" (Translation: Toshio I-------Bridget?! didn't Toshio tell you to knock before entering?!) Bridget: "He's playing Mario Brothers, I don't want them to!" Satoko: "" (Translation: You need to listen, It's Toshio's toys, not yours! and in fact, you're not allowed to watch The Simpsons movie with us!) Bridget: "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Satoko: "" (Translation: Oh yes, I can, until you stop your PETA s*** in my mansion, I'll let you watch the movie---) Nicole: "Then they both got into a shouting match filled with cuss words, and Anti-PETA remarks by Satoko." Bridget: "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I F***ING HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU LET TOSHIO PLAY WITH MARIO DOLLS, THE POWERUPS PROMOTE ANIMAL SKINNING!" Satoko: "" (Translation: F*** off and let me finish!) Bridget: "NO! As a member of PETA, We won't go to Japanese resturaunts, zoos, circuses, fur shops, and any else with animals used for display!) Satoko: "" (Translation: You know what?! I F***ING HATE YOU! STOP RESTRICTING MY FUN WITH YOUR S*** EXCUSES, JUST F*** UP AND STAY OUT OF WHAT MY SON'S DOING! IT'S NOT YOUR JOB! I'M TOSHIO'S MOM AND I DECIDE WHAT HE DOES AND DOES NOT DO! I DECIDE I LET TOSHIO PLAY 'MARIO BROTHERS' WITH FRANK!) Bridget: "SHUT UP!" Satoko: "" (Translation: F*** up and let me finish! I won't let you near Toshio, I hate Pokemon Hentai as much as I hate PETA, they tell lots of s*** that aren't even f***ing true, ANIMALS CAN'T SURVIVE OUT OF CAPTIVITY! BECAUSE THE BELONG THERE, NOT OUTSIDE, AND IT'S THEIR BIRTHPLACE! and also, the SeaWorld animals are not slaves, you tell people who use animals poor and s*** excuses, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!) dashes off Nicolette: "Poor Satoko." Bridget: "She deserved it!" Toshio: "" (Translation: She deserved to yell at you!) David: "Bridget, you do not make Satoko angry because she lets Toshio play Mario, Sonic, and Pokemon) Bridget: "I hated that cruel Italian plumber anyway and that blue hedgehog, and those cruelly-trained animals called Pokemon anyway!" Nicolette: "I demand you apologize this instant to Satoko and Toshio for your behavior and what you done, she spent lots of money on those toys for her son!" Bridget: "No! TOSHIO IS A DORK AND A MURDERER TOO! SATOKO IS MEAN AND SHE'S A MURDEROUS B***!" cut to: playing Team Fortress 2 while crying Satoko: "" (Translation: I don't want her in my house any longer!) Nicolette: "Satoko-chan?" stares at Nicolette Satoko: "" (Translation: What do you want?) Nicolette: "What are you playng?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Team Fortress 2, It's the only game that makes me happy) Nicolette and David's Announcement Niocle: "The Family were in the living room." Nicolette: "We have an annoncement to make, Satoko made up some rules for you Bridget." David: (reading) "No PETA excuses, Toshio can play with his Pokemon plushies all he wants, We don't have to go to healthy resturaunts all the time, and final, It's Satoko's mansion, not ours, failure to follow, I will f***ing hack your PETA account and delete it." Bridget: "But why those rules?" Nicolette: "Satoko was sick of whining about Japan's top game series, so she had to make rules." David: "Satoko?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes?) David: "Why do you swear in the rule chart?" Satoko: "" (Translation: It's normal) Toshio reads AKIRA Nicole: "Toshio went to the his bedroom and reads Volume 3 of AKIRA." Toshio: "" (Translation: My favorite volume) knocks Toshio: "" (Translation: Come on in) opens the door Toshio: "" (Translation: Oh, hi Frank) Frank: "What are you reading?" Toshio: "" (Translation: AKIRA, it's was my late grandfather's favorite seinen manga, my biological father hated it, calling it 'dumb' and 'stupid', I love it too, my mom used to read it to me whenever I was in hospital) Frank: "What is AKIRA about?" Toshio: "" (Translation: A boy gets psychic powers from a crash, he becomes very dangerous, his powers go out of control, he mutates, and becomes saved by another child in a tube in the film, but after the child is shot, which restores his personality, and takes him somewhere) Frank and Toshio play a 2nd time Nicole: "Instead of playing the Super Mario Bros. plush dolls again, they decide to play with the Pokemon plush dolls, including Toshio's favorite, the Flareon and Fennekin plush dolls." Toshio: "" (Translation: Not all my Pokemon plushies were ordered off websites, I won a set of the Kalos starter Pokemon in my Elementary School Raffle, and my friend Shika also won a Princess Peach plush doll also. That PETA nutcase just doesn't understand.) checks to see if Bridget is around Frank: "She's gone; she must have gone to an animal---" opens the door to see if Bridget is there and sees her without her looking at him and locks the door Toshio: "" (Translation: Walking down the halls) Watching Hetalia Nicole: "Satoko connected her laptop to the TV and began to watch an episode of Hetalia Axis Powers with her son." laptop is connected to a large TV and Hetalia Axis Powers is playing Nicolette: "What are you watching?" Satoko: "" (Translation: Hetalia, It's funny because, It makes me less sensitive about WWII, It helps me) Nicolette: "I heard your birthday is on Japan foundation day." Satoko: "" (Translation: My mom considers me special due to this, This is why I love my birthday! and it shows me Americans are nothing to worry about, I'm not racist, I don't understand American culture) Frank: "Hey, what are you guys watching?" looks at the screen Frank: "Hetalia?, aren't you a little too young to be watching that?" Toshio: "" (Translation: It helps my family to be less sensitive about WWII, This is set in WWII, but not war, but funny and parody, During Bear Creek, I wasn't allowed, the school was overprotective and said It was unsafe for the other children) Shika comes over Nicole: "Shika came over today so she could meet the visitors, It all went well until Bridget snatched her Rouge plush off, aswell as Toshio's Shadow plush her, saying Sonic was violent and cruel, and refused to give it back." is holding her Rouge plush while with Sachiko Toshio: "" (Translation: Hi Shika, Frank this is Shika and Sachiko) and Sachiko bow Shika and Sachiko: "" (Translation: Hello Frank, Bridget, Jason, Andi, Nicolette and David) eyes Shika's Rouge the Bat plush and snatches it off her alongside Toshio's Shadow plush Nicolette: "Bridget, give that back to Shika and Toshio, what did Satoko say about snatch I it off him?! give that Rouge and Shadow plush back to them right now, Or you are grounded Missy!" Bridget: "But It's animal cruelty, Toshio and Shika need to stop playing with those toys, it teaches them to hurt animals!" Shika: "" (Translation: Give it back, IT'S MINE!) kicks Bridget in the private parts, making her drop the plushes and fall on the ground grabs his Shadow plush while Shika retrieves her Rouge plush, and and watch her fall Shika: "" (Translation: YOU DON'T GET IT! NOBODY SNATCHES MY ROUGE PLUSH, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, NO ONE!) Toshio: "" (Translation: I feel like I want to play Mother 3 on my mom's GBA emulator) Frank: "I thought it was called EarthBound." Toshio: "" (Translation: "In Japan, where I live, It's called Mother, In America, where you live, It's called EarthBound.") Frank: "Oh, I get it. Can we play that game together?" Toshio: "" (Translation: "Certainly, but first, I have to ask mom.") [The two friends come over to Satoko Toshio: "" (Translation: "Mom, can Frank and I play Mother 3 on your GBA emulator?" Satoko: "" (Translation: "Yes you may. Thanks for asking.") to: Frank and Toshio are playing Mother 3 on the GBA emulator on Satoko's laptop Frank: "This is so cool!" looks at the laptop screen Shika: "" (Translation: "What are you guys playing?") Frank: "We're playing EarthBound, but in Japan, it's known as Mother." Shika: "" (Translation: "I see. Can I watch what you're doing?") Toshio: "" (Translation: "Yes. Sit next to me.") Shika: "" (Translation: "Thank you!") Frank, Shika, and Toshio play Nicole: "Shika joined Frank and Toshio this time." Frank: "I never played with a girl before." Shika: "" (Translation: Tell me about it) Frank: "My sister hates the Sonic Adventure 2: Battle commercials, because it actually contains a live hedgehog." Toshio: "" (Translation: Me and Shika used the 2-player option on Sonic Adventure 2: Battle loads of times, It also has been ported a few times, because it was so popular) Shika: "" (Translation: I played all of the characters, worst was Dr. Eggman, best was Rouge, for Toshio, worst was Knuckles, best was Shadow, and no, we don't hate Knuckles nor Eggman, they are just hard for us to use, but we completed the game with them) Toshio: "" (Translation: In the Archie comics, which is the only thing from America I liked, alongside Sonic Rivals 1+2, they treat Shadow like a comedic character, sort of, sometimes he fights, sometimes he does wacky s***, such as play Go Fish, and has tons of Shadow-Rouge in it) Toshio: "" (Translation: I don't like living in America, I get tons of culture shocks due to my ancestors on my mom's of the family, the Shakos, never leaving Japan, and over centuries in shutting-off from other places, Japan is sunrise, America is sunset) Nicole: "According to Asian beliefs, places where the sunrises represent good places, and places where the sunsets represent bad places." Frank: "So, you hated living in America?" Toshio: "" (Translation: Yes, I got a pornographic picture-filled tablet, with Sonic, Digimon, Pokemon, you guessed it, 100 people want to buy my Shadow plush, which is my sign of honor) by by a Red Cross Lady) a Rec Cross member. Frank: "Toshio? Have you heard of the Tohoku Tsunami and Earthquake?" Toshio: "" ("Translation: Mom, her friends, and everyone she knew in Japan was a victim of the god-awful earthquake.") Frank: "Sad." Toshio: "" (Translation: My mom received a Sasuke and Kiku, or Japan plush to cheer her up.") Frank: "That's neat. Does she still have the plush?" Satoko and Nicolette hang out in Satoko's room Nicole: "Satoko showed Nicolette her room, which is filled with anime, plush toys of anime characters, especially Hetalia and Naruto." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts